Mi más sentido pésame
by k-chaz
Summary: Al conocerte pude ver que la cosa no se te hacía tan fácil, tanta sonrisa no era más que tu forma de decir... aún no está todo perdido... al menos ella aún sigue con vida. Horokkeu Usui. HoroRen


**Este fic va a dedicado a Jorge, mi padrastro. Que aunque no vaya a leerlo, y yo tampoco deseo que lo haga, se lo dedico porque esta madrugada, 7 de Enero del 2008, el ha sufrido una pérdida terrible, pero ha sabido reunir el valor para enfrentarla por el lado positivo y alegre.**

**Mucha fuerza para aquellos que estén en la misma situación... fuerza para tomar la decisión... de dejarlos ir.**

**-o---------o--------o---------o---------o---------o---------o-------o-**

**Noche de luto... noche de despedida.**

**Duelo.**

Nunca supe si era precisamente preocupación, aquello que sentí cuando te vi.

Recuerdo que fue una noche de verano, de esos veranos de últimamente en los que el calor no sólo quema sino que agobia y aturde, ese calor asqueroso y seco... de los que más odio.

También recuerdo que habías estado triste y extraño toda esa semana, no era que lo demostrases... pero yo lo veía, hasta el día de hoy no se cómo, pero lo vi en tus ojos.

Te llamé toda la tarde, pero nada... tú no contestabas, había estado contigo en la mañana. No se si habrás visto el deseo en mis ojos o no, pero por más que te insinuase mi calentura del momento, tú andabas a tu bola... sólo pude aceptarlo.

Y entonces me comencé a angustiar, habías desaparecido de un momento a otro. Fui nuevamente a tu casa, era muy extraño verte de esa manera.

Tú que cuando te conocí eras puras sonrisas, que juré a primera instancia juzgarte correctamente, creyendo que eras un tipo liviano y sin preocupaciones, una persona extrovertida y natural, espontánea e incluso medio creída.

Pero, dios... qué idiota fui.

Al conocerte pude ver que la cosa no se te hacía tan fácil, tanta sonrisa no era más que tu forma de decir... aún no está todo perdido... al menos ella aún sigue con vida.

Al menos así fue hasta esa noche.

Llegué a tu casa ya no sé a qué hora... golpeé la puerta tantas veces como toqué el timbre, volví a llamarte al fijo y móvil... pero nada, seguías ausente. Grité y llamé hasta que los vecinos se hartaron.

No supe hasta que hora y cuántas horas estuve ahí afuera, hasta que por fin nos vimos.

Estabas recién llegando, ahí vi mi reloj... eran cerca de las cinco.

Me viste, pero no me saludaste. "Está ebrio..." pensé.

Luego supe que no, no me habías visto... ya no veías nada.

Abriste la puerta con torpeza, entraste y ahí yo me puse de pie, para impedirte que la cerraras.

Alzaste la vista para verme... y entonces mi corazón comenzó a latir.

Ese tipo de latidos que puedes escuchar tu mismo, ese tipo de latidos que te penetran haciéndote un vacío en el estómago y sientes que no hay peor preocupación que la incertidumbre. Así me sentí al ver tus ojos enrojecidos... de tanto llorar.

Quise preguntar... pero no era el momento. Entré calladamente, siguiendo tu paso cansino y devastado. Te echaste con peso sobre el sillón, y al lado dejaste caer tu chaqueta... y unos papeles.

Me acerqué a observarlos... ya eran mi única respuesta. Los leí con disimulo, para observar algo que me pareció confuso... y si era lo que creía, pues entonces era terrible.

No quise sentarme al lado tuyo, sólo puse una mano sobre tu hombro, y lo acaricie con condolencia, tú apoyaste tu mano sobre la mía, como única respuesta.

**-Ella... estará mejor...** –pronunciaste ya casi sin voz, absolutamente quebrado-.

Preguntaría quién... pero la verdad era que ya lo sospechaba, y comenzaba a dolerme. Fue incómodo, a decir verdad... no supe cómo reaccionar.

Mi mano seguía en tu hombro... pero ahora qué hacer? Qué decir? Debía quedarme ahí? Debía dejarte solo? Además... qué querías tú? Y yo... debería preguntártelo? Era el momento para hacerlo?

Me sentí desorientado, y sólo atine a sacar mi mano de tu hombro, par luego responder un escueto "sí"...

Me atreví a ojear los papeles más descaradamente. Lo que me temía.

Hora de defunción... dos treinta A.M.

Fue como una oleada de sentimientos, no quisiera mencionarlos por separado... nunca he querido ni quise analizarlos... sólo lo describo como una presión extraña en el pecho y un fuerte deseo de llorar.

Mi amado Horokkeu... estaba de luto.

Que en paz descanse su madre.

Esa egoísta manía, de nosotros los humanos, de mantener a los agónicos con vida.

De retenerlos aquí con nosotros hasta el último minuto, de guardarlos hasta que ya no quepan en su desconsuelo, y entonces, recién cuando vemos que su sufrimiento y dolor es más grande que nuestra voluntad. Entonces ahí comenzamos a considerar la posibilidad de dejarles ir... y es que es tan difícil separarse de un ser amado...

Hacerse la idea de que... no volverá.

Noche de luto... Noche de despedida. Descansa tranquila... descansa en paz, la fuerza y la voluntad... la encontraremos nosotros.

------------------

**Los seres egoístas somos nosotros, que no soportamos una pérdida como esa. Seamos más fuertes y valientes... que ellos los que se van, solo quieren descansar... y ya han tomado su decisión... no la retrasemos.**


End file.
